


Adoring Fan

by hawkingbishop



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkingbishop/pseuds/hawkingbishop
Summary: Chloe needs Ella's help on a case. She ends up getting something else.





	Adoring Fan

Chloe walked into Ella's office. Without the burden of the giant walking ego that is Lucifer Morningstar.

"Hey Ella, whatchu got?" She asked as she leaned her hip against the table, flipping her notebook open to the right page.

Ella looked up and flipped her splatter mask so she could respond. "Oh, hey Decker. No Lucifer tonight?" Then she pulled down the mask and turned her attention back to the blood-filled ballistic gel on the table.

Chloe backed up about five steps. "No, thankfully. He's off hosting another night of debauchery at Lux." She rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, boo. I love Lucifer. He's so cool, y'know?" *smash* *splat*

Decker wasn't far enough back and got some fake blood on her shoes. She looked down and grimaced at the mess.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry Chloe! Here, let me..." Ella said as she rushed over to Chloe. She squatted down and wiped the blood from her shoes.

She then looked up to see Chloe smiling. Which made her flustered. (Even more so than usual.) "And... you know... you're really cool too, Chloe!" She stood up and lifted her mask again. I mean, I've seen Hot Tub High School at least twen... one time... a loooong time ago." She laughed nervously and quickly moved over to a cabinet. She opened it and started rummaging.

Chloe chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Thanks Ella. It's always great to meet my adoring fans."

Ella stopped rummaging and turned back around. "Uh, oh. I'm not like" and in air quotes - "'an adoring fan' or anything. I'd say I'm just a casual observer. I watch tons of movies. You know what, maybe it wasn't even Hot Tub High School? Could've been Hot Tub Time Machine? Oh that Cusack, let me tell you." 

Chloe tried holding back a laugh, but let a silent one slip through as she watched Ella flounder. "Well, that makes me feel better. Guys are always coming up to me on the street asking me to show them my" and now it was her turn to use air quotes - "'cans'." She shook her head.

Ella laughed abruptly and then looked back in the cabinet. She finally pulled out a suit for Decker to wear. "Here. If you're gonna stay in here that is. It gets messy. I really go to town on these things. Better than the gym, or therapy."

Chloe took the suit and said "thanks Ella." She started putting it on over her clothes. "And you know? I think you're really cool too. You got this whole..." she said, trying to think of the right words, "manic pixie dream girl vibe about you. And you're really great at your job."

Ella blushed. "Awwe! That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me!" Her face was beaming with a giant smile.

Ella stepped toward Chloe and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh, uh." Chloe started and then pulled Ella into a hug.

Just as Ella began tying the strings behind Chloe. She nearly melted and said "awe" again as she returned the hug.

"Okay, now, no Lucifer. Let's get back to the case." Ella asserted as she flipped her mask down once more.

Chloe followed suit and walked to the other side of the table. "Let's."


End file.
